


Swords

by Misos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fellatio, I'm never not entertained by sword innuendo, Kind of meta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misos/pseuds/Misos
Summary: Gackpo tries to teach Kiyoteru a thing or two about his katana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I wanted to make up for deleting the three snippets from my other Gackteru fic, and I also wanted to spite a friend of mine who just posted a Kiyoteru/reader fic, so here's something. It takes place in the same universe as that Kaito thing I posted a year ago. Will I manage to not delete this one? I don't know.

Kiyoteru barely even registered it when he heard Gackpo say something about needing to wear nothing but his bodysuit for the sparring. It was logical enough, and he had other things to worry about. Such as why he’d ever thought this was a good idea, for instance. He was _not_ a sword person. Just because he had somehow managed to become good friends with a samurai, that didn’t mean he was in any way capable of learning such arts himself. But when Gackpo had invited him into one of the rehearsal rooms to show him a bit of swordplay, Kiyoteru had found he could not decline.

“You’re _sure_ these are safe?” he asked, turning the wooden practice blade doubtfully in his hand.

“Yes, they definitely are!” Gackpo assured him yet again. “Look, the worst I could do with one of these is give you a nasty bruise if I whacked you really hard. And I’m not going to be whacking you really hard.”

“Well, that’s good,” Kiyoteru murmured. He finally turned to face Gackpo, gripping the hilt with a little more confidence.

A shiver went down his spine as he met Gackpo’s sparkling ice-blue eyes, set off by his elegant dark eyelashes which were considerably thicker than was usual for a man. Kiyoteru had speculated on many occasions as to whether he wore make-up. It seemed highly odd for a samurai, but who knew.

What Kiyoteru _did_ know was that he was well on his way towards developing yet another inconvenient and embarrassing crush on one of his male friends. He’d really rather not, but it seemed that nearly every man he knew was so handsome and charming, and, well… He had been dismayed when he realized that he had feelings for Gackpo, but not even remotely surprised. It had happened with Akito, and he’d just had to wait it out until the feelings finally faded, all the while not letting him catch on. Troublesome, but not impossible.

Gackpo began to lecture him on how to properly hold a blade, and Kiyoteru tried his best to follow him, but he could not get his mind off his nonexistent love life. It would be lovely if he could one day fall for a man with similar inclinations. Akito had spent the entirety of high school hopelessly infatuated with girl after girl after girl, to the point where Kiyoteru had been too exasperated to even feel jealous anymore. _Gackpo_ …had been raised in the early seventeenth century, and while Kiyoteru still had difficulty wrapping his head around this fact, he knew enough to realize that by informing the man of his sexuality, he would run the risk of getting gutted with a katana for being a “deviant” or something along those lines.

He had been alternating between looking Gackpo in the eyes and studying his own sword this whole time, but then Gackpo began to physically demonstrate a few slashes and thrusts. Kiyoteru watched obediently, and as a result his eyes were now focused on Gackpo’s body for the first time. It was then that he realized how form-fitting that bodysuit was. Heat rushed to his face despite how hard he tried to quell it, and he found that he could not concentrate on the sword at all.

The thing was so tight that Gackpo’s nipples were both clearly outlined through it. Kiyoteru deduced that he must be wearing some form of undergarment, or else his genitals would have been suffering the same fate. It was a good thing they _weren’t_ , because otherwise Kiyoteru would have passed out. It was hard enough to keep a level head when faced with Gackpo’s muscular chest, abdomen, arms, his _legs…_ He’d been hiding a lot under that hakama and haori of his, and if Kiyoteru had been attracted to him _before_ , then now, well…

“…And with that, we’re finally to the actual fighting part!” Gackpo was saying eagerly. “Ah, battle…. I have yearned for it. To go up against a man I respect as – Oh, sorry, Teru.” He laughed. “I keep forgetting how people talk around here! Old habits die hard.”

Kiyoteru managed to laugh as well, distracted as he was. Gackpo really was quite the entertaining person to be around, even when he _wasn’t_ displaying his perfect…body… And just like that, he was distracted _again_. He wrenched his eyes away from Gackpo and onto his sword. Focus… He curled his fingers around it tighter and waited for some signal that he should attack.

He got a signal, all right. Something crashed into his ribs, causing him to nearly double over. He gasped sharply, tears came to his eyes, and the pain shooting through his body turned on his fight-or-flight reflex. He was apparently a fight person, because in a split second he had whirled around and blindly slashed at the nearest living thing with his blade.

His strike was effortlessly parried, and by the time Kiyoteru freed his sword from the impasse, he had calmed down.

“You need to pay closer attention,” Gackpo admonished, his eyes boring into Kiyoteru’s. “Your reflexes are impressive, but had this been a real fight, my initial blow would have killed you.”

Kiyoteru frowned, trying not to betray his supreme embarrassment. “ _Well_ , you… I thought you said you weren’t going to hit me very hard?! That _hurt_!”

“Did it?” Gackpo eyed him in confusion and concern. “It was a light blow. I made sure of that.”

“It was _not_!”

Gackpo reached a hand out. “Hm, then perhaps… Could you hand me your shirt?”

“Wh – Why?!” Kiyoteru could feel himself turning extremely red. Oh, no, he was going to give it all away.

“I want to see if there’s a mark where I struck you.” Gackpo didn’t seem to have noticed his color, but Kiyoteru wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up this charade if he were forced to begin stripping.

Still… There wasn’t a single excuse he could think of that wasn’t even more suspicious. And so he began to work at his shirt buttons – he’d already cast aside his jacket and tie at the beginning of the session. He got them all undone quickly enough, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually remove the garment. He was struck with an idea, and he pulled some of the fabric back, exposing the section of his ribs Gackpo had hit while still preserving as much of his modesty as possible.

“You know, it would be easier if you just took the whole thing off,” Gackpo observed, much to Kiyoteru’s dismay. “It would be easier for you to fight too.”

“Just tell me if there’s a mark.” Kiyoteru tried to keep his voice level.

“There is.” Gackpo sounded surprised.

 _Then_ Kiyoteru just about died. Gackpo was touching him. In an area his shirt would typically be covering! The fingers prodding his skin excited him beyond measure, and he was suddenly struck with the worst fear yet: _What if he got an erection?_ But the sheer terror he felt at the prospect quite helpfully quelled his arousal, and he could breathe again, just in time for Gackpo to pull his hand away.

“It’s so _soft_ and _thin_ ,” he was muttering. “I’ve never seen a man with such delicate skin before. No wonder I bruised you!”

“E – Excuse me!” Kiyoteru stammered, baffled, embarrassed, and offended all at the same time. “My skin is not _delicate_! It’s perfectly normal!”

“I think I understand.” Gackpo tugged Kiyoteru’s shirt back into place for him, an intimate act that made him horribly flustered all over again. “You have a type of body that barely existed in my time. Thin, physically weak, and totally healthy? I would’ve had a hell of a time finding someone like that. But with all the conveniences and advances of the future, it’s commonplace! Am I right?”

Kiyoteru pondered a minute. When he managed to get over the fact that Gackpo was discussing his _body_ , he could see the sense in it. “Yes, that’s logical.”

“Then I’m sorry, Teru, for whacking you really hard after all.” Gackpo laughed. “I wasn’t thinking about any of that! I hit you with what would have been a light blow to a man like _me_. I hope you’ll forgive me?”

“It’s quite all right,” Kiyoteru said faintly. This situation was getting to him more and more.

“Should we quit with the swords for today?” Gackpo asked. “If you really want to do this, I ought to toughen you up some first. Or at least I’ll need time to figure out a way for us to somehow have an even match with such a huge difference in strength.”

“You’re right, we might as well stop.” Kiyoteru gladly handed over his sword, too enchanted by Gackpo’s voice to really care that his words were somewhat insulting to his masculine pride.

Gackpo turned to put the swords back, and Kiyoteru just couldn’t help it. He stared at Gackpo’s buttocks in adoration. His bodysuit made the shape of them extremely clear, and what a shape is was. They were wonderfully round, tightly muscled, and they bounced _ever-so-slightly_ as he walked. They looked so supple, and Kiyoteru could not remember wanting anything as dearly as he wanted to touch them in that moment.

Gackpo abruptly turned around.

Kiyoteru panicked and tried to look innocent for a second, but he couldn’t wrench his eyes off Gackpo’s front either, and so he gave it all up. To hell with trying to avoid suspicion! He just couldn’t keep it up, and even if he got killed for it, at least he’d die looking at the most beautiful sight in the world.

“Teru…” Gackpo began to speak, and _that_ knocked some sense into Kiyoteru. He looked up at his face, though it was pointless as he was certain the damage had already been done. “You’ve been acting weird this whole time, and I bet I know why. You like my body, don’t you?” Despite the utter bombshell he was dropping, his voice was soft, almost a murmur.

“I – You – No – Well, it – Actually – “ Kiyoteru stuttered aimlessly. How could he get out of this one? _Could_ he get out of this one? Wait, Gackpo didn’t seem angry. Did he even _want_ to get out of this one? Stupid question! Of course he did! It was _embarrassing_! Yet words continued to fail him.

“You’re so red,” Gackpo sniggered. “It’s adorable. But you don’t need to be embarrassed! I like your body too!”

“Wh – You – How – I don’t – “ Kiyoteru was now less worried about getting killed by Gackpo and more worried about getting killed by heart failure.

“I do!” Gackpo said earnestly. “I love the way your skin is so soft, actually, and that bit of your stomach I saw when you lifted your shirt…sexy…”

“S – S –  S – “ Yes, Kiyoteru’s murderer was going to be heart failure. No doubt about it at this point.

“Now, I need to get one thing totally clear…” Gackpo batted his eyelashes, a startling action to see coming from a samurai. “Do you want me?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Kiyoteru found he could now speak. “Oh, _god_ , yes! You’re gorgeous and perfect, and _I want you so badly_!” Well, that was it. Time for him to die.

Seconds passed, and Kiyoteru came to the conclusion that if this was dying, he really should have done it a lot sooner. He was enveloped by two warm, strong arms, he could feel a hard muscular body pressing against his own, and his lips were currently being embraced by another, rougher and fuller, pair. It hit him just then that he was very likely not dead at all, and that…yes…Gackpo was _kissing_ him.

Faced with these impossible circumstances, such grounded things as self-consciousness seemed irrelevant, so Kiyoteru did exactly what he wanted to do. He put his hands on Gackpo’s backside, which earned him a surprised yet happy noise from the man himself, and squeezed it. Oh, yes, just as wonderful a sensation as he’d imagined… Then he tried to reciprocate to the kiss. But it felt inadequate, simply pressing his lips against Gackpo’s. He needed more satisfaction. He stuck out his tongue, and as soon as it touched Gackpo’s lips, they parted slightly and he was granted passage.

Kiyoteru had no Earthly idea what he was doing. Kissing was an art, an art he had absolutely no experience in. But thankfully Gackpo’s tongue was there to guide his, and he was certain that this was the best first kiss he could have asked for. It was heavenly, and he didn’t want it to ever end.

But it ended, far, _far_ too soon. Gackpo’s mouth pulled away from his, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them for a moment. “Teru…” he said breathily. “I, uh, think we’ve got a bit of a problem down south.”

“…Mm?” Kiyoteru stared at him dreamily, incapable at the moment of deciphering words.

“We’re both hard as rocks.”

Now _that_ got his attention. He inhaled sharply when he realized that Gackpo was entirely correct. Not only could he feel his own erection straining against the seam of his pants, but it was pressed against Gackpo’s groin, which was in an identical state. His face was getting red again. This was a highly compromising position to be in.

“We can’t leave the room like this,” Gackpo said grimly. “There’s no way we could get to our rooms without _someone_ seeing us.”

“Th – Then what do we do?” Kiyoteru asked, finding it difficult to breathe.

“Well, we can’t jack off without making a mess,” Gackpo mused. “We can’t fuck without making an even bigger mess, and besides, we’d need lube.”

Kiyoteru was speechless. Had Gackpo really just brought up _that_ possibility? And so casually? He was starting to worry about passing out again.

And Gackpo wasn’t even stopping there. “The easiest thing to do would be to give each other head and make sure to swallow.”

“You’d do that to me?!” Kiyoteru squeaked, shocked to the point of no recall.

“Of course!” Gackpo replied. “I’ve done it before, and to men I cared for less than I do you.”

“You _have_?!” Kiyoteru demanded, more shocked than ever. “When?”

Gackpo shrugged. “I went through a few lovers back in my own time, both men and women. No one since coming here, though.”

“Oh, I see.” Kiyoteru shifted uncomfortably.

“Are you a virgin?”

Kiyoteru managed a small, sheepish nod, biting his lip and looking off to the side.

“You don’t have to do anything to me if you aren’t comfortable.” Gackpo gently stroked his face. “I could do you, and then you could go get me something to clean up with and I can get myself off. Or…if you’re not ready for any of it, we could figure _something_ out.”

“N – No,” Kiyoteru protested faintly. “I _want_ to…do…all of it. With you!”

“You _sure_ about this?” Gackpo asked again, his voice firm. “The last thing I want is to force myself on you.”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Kiyoteru could hear his own voice becoming snappish with impatience. “Now let’s hurry up and start already!”

Gackpo gave him a smile. “Very well!” He began to pull down the collar of his bodysuit. “There’s no way you’ll be able to get at my dick while I’m wearing this, so I’m going to have to be completely naked.”

“…Okay…” Kiyoteru muttered. He watched the ensuing show, spellbound.

Gackpo peeled the material off his body, revealing the bare skin underneath. His nipples were a lovely shade of pink, Kiyoteru couldn’t help thinking, and his muscles were even more impressive without any clothing to cover them up. He tensed up when Gackpo pulled it down over his hips, but, as Kiyoteru had suspected, he was wearing a fundoshi underneath. Of course, there was still a very distracting bulge…

And then Gackpo’s bodysuit was around his ankles. He stepped out of it, and before Kiyoteru was ready, he had slipped off the fundoshi as well. Oh. So _that_ was what it looked like. Kiyoteru had never seen another man’s genitals before. His own were his only basis for comparison. Gackpo’s were…surprisingly attractive, the utter obscenity of the sight aside, and Kiyoteru was ashamed to find himself salivating.

“I should probably blow you first,” Gackpo was saying. “That way I can show you how it’s done.”

“But I – I couldn’t possibly make you wait any longer!” Kiyoteru protested, continuing to stare. “You look… _close_ already. I’m sure you must be very frustrated.”

“And you aren’t?” Gackpo retorted, though he sounded quite pleased. “You look like you’ve…hang on. Why don’t we both go at the same time?”

“Good idea!” Kiyoteru said at once. He just wanted things to get going.

“Would you rather be on the top or the bottom?” Gackpo was starting to sound excited. “Or should we both lie on our sides?”

“Y – You can lie on top,” Kiyoteru said weakly. Was this really happening?

Gackpo nodded. “Now… Allow me!” He stepped closer to Kiyoteru and grabbed his belt buckle. He fumbled with it for a minute, clearly not used to undoing such garments. He made a triumphant sound when he finally got the belt off, which Kiyoteru found so adorable that he forgot to be embarrassed.

It took Gackpo a much shorter time to figure out the zipper. He took hold of the waistband of Kiyoteru’s briefs and met his eyes again. “This is _definitely_ how you want to lose your virginity? A sixty-nine with a samurai?”

“I already said yes!” Kiyoteru stared at the floor. “And, well, to be honest, that sounds…appealing.”

In response, Gackpo plunged his hand into Kiyoteru’s underwear. “Oh, you’re _big_!” he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

“…Am I?” Kiyoteru could barely speak, and his words came out strangled. This was all happening so fast.

“Mm, yes.” The feeling of Gackpo’s fingers ever-so-softly caressing him was driving Kiyoteru mad. “It’s wonderful. Let me just take it out…” He did.

Kiyoteru had the faint feeling that he ought to be experiencing extreme humiliation at being exposed like this, but he was now too aroused to care.

“You should touch mine.” Gackpo gestured at his own groin. “You know, just to get yourself used to the idea. And it’s only fair, since I just got to feel up yours.”

“Well… If you’re sure it’s all right…” Kiyoteru reached a hand out and shyly began to curl his fingers around Gackpo’s phallus. It was…damp. Likely from sweating away inside that bodysuit and…possibly…other things. It was hard, of course, and, though it wasn’t as large as Kiyoteru would’ve expected, it was very satisfying to hold in his hand.

But his own penis was getting impatient. He would explode if something wasn’t done soon.

“I, er, think I’m used to it now,” he informed Gackpo awkwardly, taking his hand away. “So, what do I…?”

“Get down on the mat.” Gackpo gestured. “Lie on your back, and then I’ll climb on top of you and get our cocks lined up with each other’s mouths.”

Kiyoteru did as he said in the midst of yet another attack of blushing. He closed his eyes once he was in position, feeling his whole body tense.

He felt movement, and after a moment he dared to open an eye slightly. Gackpo was on hands and knees above him, aligned in such a way as to give Kiyoteru a…highly intimate view.

“Teru, stop staring and just put it in your mouth.” The voice jolted him out of his fascinated reverie. “We need to get going already.”

“Of – Of course.” Kiyoteru reached up and gripped him again. His hand was trembling. He parted his lips, then found himself frozen.

“ _Teru…_ ”

“I’m trying!” he squeaked. “But it’s…scary…”

“Aw…” Gackpo’s voice became gentler. “It’ll be okay. Just try to relax. It’s not hard to make me come, and I promise it will be fun.”

“I don’t even know how to start,” Kiyoteru admitted.

“Just do what I do.”

Those were the last words Kiyoteru heard before he felt damp heat surrounding his highly sensitive organ, and a – _Oh…!_ The pleasure was unlike anything he’d experienced.

He remembered what he was supposed to be doing for a moment, and he shoved Gackpo’s into his mouth. … _Now_ what was he supposed to do? It was so hard to think. Maybe he should suck on it? He tried that and was rewarded with a muffled moan from between his legs, and he felt it _twitch_ in his mouth. That was either arousing or revolting. He couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

He could feel his own abdomen clenching and heating up as he continued, and he realized that he was embarrassingly close. He wanted to finish at roughly the same time as Gackpo, so he put his all into pleasing him, licking fervently while trying to ignore the taste, sucking him in deeper until his mouth was full.

He could feel saliva leaking down his chin, likely staining his shirt, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him. He was starting to enjoy not just the sensations in his lower body, but also the sensations in his mouth. He’d had so many vague fantasies about being with a man like this, and now it was happening, and the solid, hard proof of it was nearly brushing against the back of his throat.

That was when he was given a particularly rough stroke with Gackpo’s tongue, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He shrieked, nearly choking as Gackpo did indeed make contact with the back of his throat, and… It felt really weird, ejaculating into someone’s mouth.

It was only a few moments later when he discovered that it felt even weirder to have his mouth ejaculated into. He gagged on the sticky, foul-tasting liquid, but he managed to swallow it all down by reminding himself that Gackpo was doing the same for him.

He dislodged Gackpo from his mouth and lay there with his eyes closed, his entire body cloaked in bliss – save for his tastebuds, which were threatening to go on strike. He felt Gackpo tucking him back into his pants, which he appreciated. _Then_ he felt Gackpo roll off of him and nestle up to his side. He cuddled back instinctively.

He opened his eyes. Gackpo’s expression was loving, and he was blushing, which suited his beautiful face quite well. Kiyoteru was gripped by the sudden fear that maybe this was all a dream, but no. Gackpo felt so real and warm. And Kiyoteru couldn’t have imagined all… _that_.

“How was it?” Gackpo asked him quietly.

“Wh – What?” Kiyoteru croaked, his mouth now unused to talking. “Oh… It was wonderful.” He felt himself smile.

Gackpo stroked his face and smiled back. “I enjoyed it too.”

“Mm…” Kiyoteru nuzzled his hand. “So… Are we… Are we in a relationship now?”

“If that’s what you want too, then nothing would please me more.” Gackpo was eying him more adoringly than ever, which was as surreal as it was delightful.

“It’s _definitely_ what I want!” Kiyoteru hastened to confirm. “I’ve always… Well, I never knew you liked me…like that.”

“Teru, I’ve felt like this about you since… The day we met, actually. Remember when I called you cute?”

“Yes,” Kiyoteru replied. That had stuck in his mind… “But I thought it must have been platonic.”

“It wasn’t.” Gackpo arched an eyebrow. “But what about the time I said you had a nice ass?”

“I – I thought you must’ve used the wrong word,” Kiyoteru stammered. _That_ had _really_ stuck in his mind. “You know… That you were confused about modern terms and had meant to compliment my _eyes_ or something.”

Gackpo laughed. “That still would’ve been pretty gay.”

“You’re right. I guess I just… It’s always seemed too good to be true.”

“It’s not.” Gackpo kissed his ear. “I’m yours now. And you’re finally mine…”

Kiyoteru let out a blissful sigh. “Can we lie here together for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t see why not. But I think you should take your clothes off,” said Gackpo. “It’ll be more comfortable and intimate.”

“I…might get cold,” was the only protest Kiyoteru could think of.

“Not if I hold you _really_ close…”

The implied offer was one Kiyoteru couldn’t pass on, so he began to awkwardly tug off his clothes. It took a minute for him to unbutton his shirt, but he got it eventually. He slowly shrugged it off, feeling acutely embarrassed. He then eyed his pants in dismay. They’d come off easily enough with his belt gone already, but the emotional strength required…

“Hey, no need to get all self-conscious.” Gackpo tugged the pants down slightly for him, and Kiyoteru didn’t resist. “I’ve seen your dick already. What else is there to be shy about?”

“N – Not much, I suppose,” Kiyoteru admitted. “But still… Showing you my entire body…”

“I want to see it.” Gackpo tugged the pants down further. “Everything I’ve seen so far has been beautiful, and if I’m to be your lover, then I intend to familiarize myself with every part of you.”

“…All right, then.” Kiyoteru removed his pants entirely, then slipped off his underwear. “F – Familiarize yourself.”

Gackpo eyed him up and apparently liked what he saw, judging by the look on his face. “You’re a handsome man, Teru, with a very sensual body. I’m so honored to have you.” He pulled him close after that declaration.

Kiyoteru hugged him back. Had he ever been happier? He doubted it.

Their legs entwined, and they lay there in each other’s arms in total contentment. Kiyoteru was feeling Gackpo’s naked skin against his for the first time, but he couldn’t bring himself to get too excited about that. It was just…nice.

They should probably be getting dressed now… And going to their rooms. But Kiyoteru didn’t feel like it at that moment. The door was locked, and if anyone noticed their absence, the “sword practice” excuse was foolproof… They had all the time in the world.

– – –

Miku sighed heavily as she stomped down the hall. They were supposed to have started practicing for the latest chorus twenty minutes ago, but Gackpo hadn’t shown up. He hadn’t been in his room, either. He was probably playing with swords again, and she had to fetch him. As usual, it was up to Miku to get anything done around there.

She reached that spare practice room he always used, but when she stepped up to the door, it didn’t slide open. She eyed the glowing light above the door. Locked and keyed to someone’s eyeprint, likely Gackpo’s.

Miku groaned. He was probably trying to be all “zen” in isolation or something. What an obnoxious man. She stepped closer, and the door emitted a whirring sound.

“Eyeprint incompatible,” came a monotone voice. “Entry denied.”

Miku took another step and stood on her toes, trying in vain to be _somewhat_ close to eye level with the light. “I’m _Hatsune Miku_ ,” was her retort.

There was a heavy silence. Finally…

“Entry granted.” The door slowly began to slide open.

She was greeted by a shriek, and before she registered anything else, she realized it wasn’t Gackpo’s voice. She only knew of one man who screamed like that. “Teru, wh – ?“ she began. Then she stopped short.

Kiyoteru was sitting on the floor, his face bright red, his body completely unclothed. He was clutching a piece of bright blue fabric to his crotch to shield it from view – fabric that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be Gackpo’s bodysuit.

Gackpo himself was sitting next to Kiyoteru, an arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. Simple logic dictated that he couldn’t be wearing his bodysuit if Kiyoteru was holding it, and that was indeed the case. Apparently, simple logic had also dictated that he couldn’t be wearing anything else, either, because he wasn’t. …And, unlike Kiyoteru, he wasn’t making any particular effort to cover himself.

“ _What the hell do you two think you’re doing?!_ ” Miku yelled, glaring accusatorially at Gackpo’s _face_ and refusing to look any lower.

“Cuddling after sex,” Gackpo replied calmly. “What do _you_ think we’re doing?”

Kiyoteru whipped his head around to stare at him, looking beyond humiliated and at a complete loss for words.

Miku couldn’t be particularly mad at _him_. _He_ wasn’t the one who was supposed to be practicing, and he was actually showing an appropriate amount of shame. In fact, although she seriously questioned his taste in men, she felt pretty sorry for him.

“You were _supposed_ to be _practicing_ ,” she snapped. She refused to be fazed by this nonsense. Gackpo wasn’t getting away with anything.

 _Now_ Gackpo began to look at least mildly sheepish. “Oh, shit, that’s true. Sorry. In my defense, have _you_ ever tried to remember anything while a sexy teacher is – ?“

“NO MORE TALKING!” Miku bellowed. “Just get out of here, get dressed, and come _sing_!”

With a rueful sigh, Gackpo clambered immodestly to his feet. “You can keep that, Teru,” he said, casting a glance back over his shoulder. “I’ll find something else to wear today.”

“O – Okay.” Kiyoteru clutched the bodysuit to himself tighter than ever, blinking rapidly in a distinctive “are you sure this isn’t a dream?” manner.

“Have a nice day, Kiyoteru,” Miku said briskly as she shooed Gackpo out of the room and followed behind him.


End file.
